Only Hell Could Spin This Web of a Million Lies
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: Season six rewrite. It was supposed to be JUST a hunt, a way for Dean to help Cas not think about the civil war. Except it wasn't and it all just boils down to what everyone knew from day one, Sam Winchester was a monster. Or is that even Sam in there?


Title: Only Hell Could Spin This Web of a Million Lies [1/?]  
>Fandom: Supernatural<br>Author: Reyane Hokkian  
>CharactersPairings: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Soulless!Sam, Bobby Singer, Balthazar, Raphael, Crowley / eventual Destiel  
>Summary: <em>My rewrite of season six. <em>It was supposed to be JUST a hunt, a way for Dean to help Cas not think about the civil war. Except it turned into something so much more and in the end it all just boils down to what everyone knew from day one, Sam Winchester was a monster. Or is that really even Sam in there?  
>Rating: PG-13, for now.<br>Word Count: 1,067

Author's Note: So, this is all Paul's fault. Are we clear on that? Good. Basically, what happened was we tore apart season six over Skype and I had the brilliant idea to re-write it so that the season finale doesn't ever come about and we get to keep our nerd angel. Awesome right? So, this is an AU after season five, but general spoilers for season six cause I am taking what I liked about that season and using it here. Are we all good then? Awesome. Let's get this show on the road.

Warnings: This fic will contain OC's, disturbing imagery, boys being boys, boy-kissing, Soulless!Sam, and Crowley. Yes, Crowley and Soulless!Sam get his their fracking warnings. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for the random OC, but I do own this plot. And if you take it, I'll make sure you get eaten by a hellhound...kay?

* * *

><p>Dean really hates the saying "the calm before the storm".<p>

Like, if he could sentence that saying to an enternity in hell to be tortured by Alistair; he totally would. Wouldn't even blink.

But he can't, or that's at least what Cas keeps telling him. But Dean's going to hold out some hope for that anyways. Especially when he is sitting in what one would call "the calm before the storm". Even though it doesn't feel very calm, with Heaven in full-out civil war and the supernatural baddies on earth acting up again, yet there is just an eerie _something_that has washed over everything.

Yeah, Dean's just waiting for the other shoe to drop. It always does.

* * *

><p>"Dude, seriously, there is a whole second bed over there." Dean pushes at a trenchcoated shoulder that is stubbornly refusing to move. "Cas, if you don't get your feathery ass off of my bed in the next five seconds..."<p>

"I'm an archangel now Dean, I highly doubt that you can do anything." Dean growls and pushes at the shoulder again. Still no budging.

"You're such a useless ass, do you know that?" There's a noise of affirmation from the lump of trenchcoat but not much else. "So, don't you have like a war to be fighting or something?"

"Balthazar is keeping an eye on things for me. I have what you humans would call 'a vacation'." Dean laughs at that, Cas sounds so put out about it.

"And you're choosing to spend your vacation with me? Boy, do we ever need to talk about your idea of a fun time." This time Castiel pushes at Dean, which makes him flail and fall off of the bed with a loud thud. "Son of a bitch!" The newly-minted archangel smirks, even though Dean can't see, and quickly claims the entire bed before the hunter can pull himself off of the floor.

"I think we need to talk about your lack of balance more. That's not a good thing for a hunter." Dean rolls his eyes, he regrets the day he taught the angel how to use sarcasm. He really freaking does. He clambers back up to his knees and groans at the sight of Cas stretched out completely on his bed.

"What happen to angels not needing sleep, huh?" Castiel shrugs.

"I don't require it, but I have discovered that beds are quite comfy and nice to stretch out on. Also, it's quite fun trying to piss you off." Dean huffs a little at that, but doesn't say anything else as he gets to his feet and stomps over to the other bed, grumbling like a two year old the entire time.

This has become Dean's new normal. He tried the whole apple-pie life that Sam wanted him to have, but he never fit and when Cas came back, telling Dean about a possible haunting in Kentucky, the hunter leapt at it like a fish jumping back into water. So now he hunts, mostly alone, but sometimes with the angel, who has his own hands full with a civil war.

But then there are the days like this, where the two of them can just forget about how shitty the world really is and act like nothing is bugging them. It's been the moments like this where Dean has taught the angel how to be more human, with moderately pleasing results, even if Dean hates the fact that Cas is better than him at biting sarcasm.

"So, how long do you have off?" The angel shrugs, a decidedly human gesture that earns a small smile from the hunter.

"All Balthazar told me was that I was to go blow off some steam in the good old fashioned "human" way." Cas picks up his hands to make little air quotes when he says human and Dean wonders if Cas's second in command made a few sex jokes along the way.

"There's a hunt I was looking into out in Cali..." Dean doesn't even have to finish before he sees the archangel's grin. He really did teach him too well.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, what is so significant about Stanford?" Dean throws the book he'd been flipping through onto the already loaded motel table. Cas looks up from the laptop and shurgs. In the past 2 weeks, 6 people had been killed in extremely violent ways. Cas had gone in, posing as a student, trying to get information about each of the victims, but so far, they hadn't found much of a link beyond the fact that all of them were alumni.<p>

"Wait, your brother went here Dean." Dean rolls his eyes and gives Cas his patented 'well duh' look. "All six victims were alumni and from what I'm seeing, they all graduated the year that Sam should've graduated." The hunter hopped up and and bolted over to the angel's side, looking at the computer screen with him.

"Do you think they knew Sam?" Castiel shrugged.

"It's the only thing we have going for us." Dean bit his lower lip before nodding.

"Ok, let's start with the brother of the last victim. We'll work our way down there." The archangel nodded, shut the laptop, and made to follow Dean out to the Impala, all the while hoping that Sam _wasn't_ the link between these people.

* * *

><p>The brother of the last victim, Lucas Mallory, is disturbingly easy to find. He ends up finding Cas and Dean.<p>

"Are you Dean Winchester?" The hunting duo were standing in line at a coffee shop, because Cas had decided that he liked coffee at some point and demanded to try every last coffee place in the Palo Alto region. Dean, spun around, worried about how easily this kid had snuck up on him and answered.

"Uh yeah, can I help you?" The kid gave a shifty look to his right and left before answering.

"Yeah, I'm Lucas Mallory. My brother knew your brother." Dean nods, but says nothing, cause clearly the kid has more to say. Cas is standing off to the side, looking worried, but not interrupting cause he knows that this could be the break that they've been looking for. Lucas swallows once or twice and has a few false starts before he finally manages to push the words out. "Your brother also killed my brother."

And just like that, the shoe drops.


End file.
